Celos
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Fudou se consideraba una persona con un nivel de celos normal, hasta que ve cierta escena que le crispa los nervios. [FudoKaze*One-shot]


Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, esta historia es sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **C** **elos**

Un almuerzo con amigos es divertido siempre. Sobre todo para Kazemaru quien estaba riendo a carcajadas con su amigo Endou y los demás integrantes del Inazuma Japón. Pero Fudou solo se podía fijar en como reía Kazemaru al lado del portero.

Sabía muy bien que ellos han tenido una relación estrecha, y que han estado como compañeros en la cancha desde el principio de Raimon. Y también sabe que tuvieron algo hace tiempo pero terminaron por razones obvias. Aunque eso no justifica que ese pequeño bichito llamado celos este picándolo desde hace rato.

Admitía ser un poco celoso pero dentro de los límites normales, pero Kazemaru estaba muy a gusto con el capitán del equipo. Demasiado para el gusto de Fudou. Y no quería admitir que estaba celoso. Seguro era solo molestia por que reían muy fuerte.

Siguió mirando a la " _p_ _areja_ ", y se irritaba cada vez más. Hasta que vio como Endou afirmaba su mano en el hombro del turquesa, eso ya era el colmo, ¡Estaba violando su espacio personal y el otro no le decía nada!

Hecho para atrás la silla y salió del comedor con una cara que le daría miedo hasta al entrenador Kudou, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Kazemaru se extraño y paro de reír junto a sus compañeros.

—Esperen, vuelvo enseguida—Pronuncio parándose de su puesto y saliendo tras Fudou.

No es que Fudou fuera muy sociable, y menos con los del equipo. Pero para salir así del comedor era para estar preocupado.

Fue al pasillo donde se encontró a Fudou dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

— ¿Fudou, Estas bien? —Le pregunto mirando donde el chico había golpeado. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

—Si—Respondió el otro secamente, siguió caminando pero fue parado por la voz de Kazemaru:

— ¿Qué te pasa? —

— ¿Te parece poco que Endou este pegado a ti como si fuera una maldita babosa y tu no le digas nada? —Respondió irritado Fudou mirando de reojo al turquesa el cual no comprendió la pregunta y el enojo del castaño.

Lo procesó unos momentos y cuando lo comprendió soltó una suave risa, volvió a mirar a los ojos al otro chico.

— ¿Celoso? —Pregunto alzando las cejas y sonriendo a la vez.

—Ni te creas—Respondió negándolo completamente. Kazemaru volvió a reír y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Fudou.

Akio miro como la intensión de Kazemaru era marcharse, se acerco rápidamente a él y le tomo de la mano jalándolo contra la pared sosteniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza y colocando una de sus piernas entre las del turquesa, inmovilizándolo por completo.

—F-Fudou, ¿Qué demonios te…?

—Cierra la boca—Habló Fudou sonaba muy molesto y eso asusto levemente a Kazemaru, miro a los ojos al castaño notando ese brillo de celos en ellos.

Akio Fudou, se autodenominaba un chico con los celos como la gente normal, pero esto le hacía dudar de ello. Aún con los celos a flor de piel, beso bruscamente a Kazemaru introduciendo su lengua forzosamente, quitándole por completo el aire de sus pulmones. El turquesa cerró los ojos con fuerza por la brusquedad del contacto, no pudo apartarlo, sus manos estaba apresadas y sus piernas inmovilizadas, solo pudo tratar de suavizar el beso. Siguió el ritmo como pudo, moviendo sus muñecas para tratar de zafarse, pudo soltarse de una y alejo de inmediato a Fudou de su rostro recuperando el aliento.

—Sí estas celoso—Pronunció por lo bajo sonriendo levemente y alzando la vista. El otro gruñó por lo bajo. Ichirouta posicionó su mano libre en la mejilla y se acercó rosando sus labios.

—Te dije que no—Aseguro Akio, aunque ni él se lo creía.

—Eres malo mintiéndome—Dijo por ultimo sellando los labios del otro en un beso mucho más suave que el anterior.

Fudou soltó la otra muñeca de Kaze para tomarlo con ambas manos de la cintura y apegarlo a su cuerpo. Ichirouta al tener su mano libre al fin, rodeo el cuello del otro con su brazo y enredo sus finos dedos en el cabello del castaño acercando su rostro al suyo.

Sus labios se movían al compás de Fudou, tratando de decirle con eso que sus celos estaban infundados, y que no quería tener nada con Endou, por mucho que su pasado dijera lo contrario. Al cabo de segundos se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —Se atrevió a preguntar Kazemaru jugando tímidamente con un mechón del cabello de Fudou enredándolo entre sus dedos.

Fudou chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza. Por ahora pasaría del tema de los celos que sintió por la buena relación que mantenía Kazemaru con Endou, trataría de no nombrarlo delante de su chico, eso sí, a Endou si que le dejaría en claro el límite de su amistad con Kazemaru.

Él confía en Kazemaru, pero eso no quiere decir que dejará al capitán del equipo sin ninguna advertencia, eso era seguro.

* * *

Estaba limpiando una carpeta con documentos antiguos y me encontré con varias ideas que tenía para la pareja hace como tres o cuatro años, cuando estaba muy metida en el fandom de IE y bueno esta historia estaba terminada a diferencia de las otras. No recuerdo por qué no la publique en su momento, pero sé que fue de las ultimas que escribí por el ritmo de escritura que tiene.

Me trajo muchos recuerdos~


End file.
